


Stories from Mobius: The Pilot's Capture

by Fengxii



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxii/pseuds/Fengxii
Summary: A lone mech pilot is brutally captured and taken to a small town deep in the Mobian Jungle. And his assigned defendant is the only one who can save him from a trial to death, in a region quickly descending into political and social turmoil.





	Stories from Mobius: The Pilot's Capture

EXT. THE GREAT FOREST - DAY

The great forest, a dense, sprawling landscape, is filled  
with towering trees that cast a mosaic of shadows. Travelling  
packs rest in its deep pockets, where light doesn't reach and  
the shade protects them from the sweltering heat, and the  
threat of predators.

Communities build towns close to rivers, where fresh water  
and primitive fish are abundant, and establish trails that  
give route to New Mobotropolis, for supply routes that have  
been long inactive since the capital has established  
austerity measures into its resource aid distribution policy.

It would be expected to hear the endless calls of birds, but  
on this day the forest is silent, and nothing is heard but  
the sway of the leaves. In the distance, a wheeled,  
mechanized machine with a "G" logo printed on its side, races  
across a dirt trail, but then slows to a stop. Its pilot  
checks his HUD; there are Mobians gathering where he is  
standing, and they plan to make him a target. He activates a  
control, the machine raises its height, revealing its 'legs',  
and points into the dense forest mass.

Under the bushes: a Mobian armored in light protection,  
holding a rifle, makes slow steps on the dirt ground. But  
it's too late; he's spotted, he begins to run. The mecha  
shoots a monstrous blast, exploding the ground in a ball of  
fire that barely catches him. The mecha turns to its other  
side, and shoots another blast that roars through the forest.

Suddenly, in front of the pilot, another one holding a  
harpoon-like weapon in hand, shoots its spear right into the  
cockpit, into the glass. The harpoon starts to retract,  
toppling the mecha, and the pilot, and all at once 5 or 6  
armored mobians rush out of the bushes to the cockpit. They  
pierce the sharp ends of their rifles into the glass. The  
pilot, panicking, hits its eject, shooting him out the  
backside into the dirt road, where he uncables his seat and  
is chased into the forest.

He reaches a swamp lake before he is toppled and beaten into  
the mucky soil. He is tied up, and carried by two of them off  
screen.

 

INT. FURVILLE COURTROOM - DAY

The PILOT, a short beaked duck, is brought by his captors  
into Furville's only courtroom, accompanied by an armored  
HAWK. A large crowd makes loud chatter outside, before  
following the guards inside.

The courtroom turns to silence. The JUDGE gives HAWK an  
expectant glance.  
HAWK takes a piece of metal taken from the mecha and throws  
it onto the ground in front of the judge. A large metal piece  
with the G.U.N logo inscribed.

JUDGE  
Where did you find him?

HAWK  
On the supply trail, only a couple  
thousands steps from this very  
courtroom.

The crowd is provoked. The chatter gets louder again.

AUDIENCE MAN 1  
It's a spy from Mobotropolis!

AUDIENCE WOMAN 1  
Put him to death!

The yelling intensifies. The JUDGE stares at the metal piece,  
his eyes heavy, then bangs his wood again.

JUDGE  
Order! I will have order!!

He looks down at HAWK.

JUDGE (CONT'D)  
(secretively)  
Take him into the prison. Do what  
you need to get your information.

HAWK makes a smirk, and the pilot's two captors take him out  
the court back door.

 

INT. FURVILLE JAIL - DAY

The pilot is shirtless, panting, and hanging from his arms  
tied to a chain hanging from the stone ceiling in a wide  
sunless cell. Under him is a bucket of water. Off in the  
corner, HAWK takes a spliff.

HAWK  
Nothing?

The Pilot says nothing, but his breathing is loud and heavy.  
HAWK grabs his Paddle.

HAWK (CONT'D)  
Alright!

HAWK begins whacking the pilot's body with the paddle, each  
whack shooting a fierce whipping noise and the pilot's wail  
that bounces across the room.  
In an adjacent, windowed viewing space, two armored mobians  
watch casually, eating snacks.

GUARD 1  
Where'd they find him?

GUARD 2  
Down the old supply trail.

GUARD 1 gives GUARD 2 a look.

GUARD 2 (CONT'D)  
In a big machine, that was shooting  
lasers out of its arms, blew out  
whole trees.

GUARD 1  
You're kidding!

GUARD 2  
Nope.

GUARD 1  
Well he's gonna have a hard time.

A moment of silence between the two, as the pilot continues  
to yell in pain.

GUARD 1 (CONT'D)  
The town's been real paranoid since  
the supplies stopped coming.

Suddenly, the door is forcefully opened behind them.

GUARD 2  
What the hell?

KIVA (O.C)  
What is he doing?

KIVA pushes through GUARD 2 to come up between them to the  
glass window.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
What is he doing! Hey, Hey! Stop!

KIVA frantically bangs the window, then rushes out of the  
small room.

GUARD 2  
Shit.

She bursts into the cell through its back door with two other  
mobians in white clothing (presumably medical professionals),  
and tries to wrestle the paddle out of HAWK, as they begin  
untying the Pilot.

KIVA  
Stop it!

KIVA is pushed into the wall.

HAWK  
Get off me! You have no right to be  
here!

KIVA  
I knew something was wrong. I knew  
something was wrong with you, you  
fucking maniac!

KIVA turns to the PILOT, who is screaming in pain as he is  
being picked up.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
Is he alive?!

MEDICAL 1  
(O.S)  
He's hurt but he's OK.

HAWK aggressively approaches KIVA.

HAWK  
It is my authority to interrogate  
him!

KIVA  
Oh is it now! You know what?

HAWK (CONT'D)  
It is my job!

KIVA (CONT'D)  
No no that's not your job, your job  
is stay the hell off until I have  
enough evidence for a trial! That's  
your job!

HAWK and KIVA lock in a silent stare, then KIVA slowly backs  
out of the cell, keeping eye contact.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
And you better recognize I'm going  
to shut this whole fucking place  
down! All of it! Now that I know  
what you fucking people do here,  
it's not happening!

KIVA leaves the cell.

HAWK  
Yeah? Yeah just try it, just try  
it!

HAWK seethes in anger, pacing the cell, then chucks his  
paddle in frustration. He stirs, and notices GUARD 1 and  
GUARD 2 looking at him, dumbfounded, then dart their eyes  
away. He is silent in thought.

HAWK (CONT'D)  
That's the last time she humiliates  
me.

HAWK paces out of the cell room.

 

EXT. THE GREAT FOREST - SUNDOWN

The sun lowers into the horizon, and the forest darkens to a  
mild shade. In a nearby river stream, a child shoots a net  
into the water, and catches a group of stray salmon. He  
struggles to pull it back, but his father rushes to help him.

MARN  
Hey, you finally caught something!  
Let me get that.

MARN grabs the net behind his son to help the pull.

CHILD  
It's heavy!

MARN  
Yeah because you're holding it with  
two hands. You need to pull one at  
a time.

MARN and his child pull until the net is out of the water.

MARN (CONT'D)  
See that? Not a problem. Now help  
me tie it up.

As they do so, the child notices his mother walking towards  
them.

CHILD  
Mom, Mom!

KIVA  
Hey there! What are you both up to?

CHILD  
I caught some fish!

MARN  
Oh really? All by yourself?

KIVA  
Well you did a damn good job,  
didn't you?

KIVA picks up her child.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
Yeah that's not bad at all. I guess  
I'm going to have a lot to cook  
tonight, won't I?

MARN  
You know what it means though,  
right?

CHILD  
What does it mean?

KIVA  
It means you got to carry it home.

CHILD  
Aw, what?

KIVA  
Uh huh!

She lets him down.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
Go on!

The CHILD picks up the net of fish onto his back and carries  
it ahead of his parents as they watch.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
He's pretty strong, isn't he?

MARN  
Every day he gets stronger. He'll  
be stronger than me not too long  
from now.

KIVA  
Don't say that.

MARN  
What? I'm being honest. These arms  
are starting to fail me.

KIVA  
(nudges his shoulder)  
Yeah well they still look great on  
the outside eh?

MARN  
Stop it.

MARN smiles. They begin walking.

MARN (CONT'D)  
How was today?

KIVA  
Could have been better. Had the  
nice surprise of finding the pilot  
being tortured in the cell.

MARN  
What?

KIVA  
Was beaten out of his mind. Marks  
all over his back...

MARN  
Dear Auroras.. but I shouldn't be  
surprised, HAWK has always worked  
that way, Bastard.

KIVA  
You know him?

MARN  
Yeah, me and him used to do  
patrols. It was fine until he  
started seeing me as a threat to  
his score into a top military  
position. We butted heads.

KIVA  
That wasn't why you quit, was it?

MARN  
It certainly helped make a case.  
Plus, you know, that's not the kind  
of mindset I'd want to be bringing  
home, around him.

KIVA smiles.

KIVA  
(yelling)  
Hey, you need some help over there?

KIVA and MARN go to help their child carry the fish.

 

INT. KIVA FAMILY HOME - EVENING

Fish cooks on the stove, and the family eats their meal  
together. The CHILD is put to sleep, and KIVA and MARN talk  
in the living room. KIVA paces as MARN watches her on the  
couch, drinking a glass of alcohol.

MARN  
So where is he from? The pilot?

KIVA  
Oh who knows, we found him in a  
uniform with a big 'G' looking logo  
inscribed on the back, no one knows  
what it means though.

MARN  
No one asked him?

KIVA  
No MARN he was too busy being  
hospitalized. I'm going have to  
find out tomorrow, if I don't find  
him laying dead in the woods  
somewhere.

MARN  
Don't say that.

KIVA  
I know, it's just.. you know. I  
shouldn't be so cynical about it.

KIVA puts her hand is on her forehead, and her expression is  
dreadful.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
This town just is starting to scare  
me, that's all.

MARN comes close and puts his hands on her shoulders.

MARN  
You shouldn't sit here and worry so  
much.

KIVA  
Well what else can I do then sit  
here and worry?

MARN  
(standing up)  
Well, for one I got you something  
during my trip to the Baronies.

KIVA  
Oh, really?

MARN  
Yeah! See, I was in a record  
market...

MARN searches through his case, pulls out a CD, and brings it  
to KIVA.

MARN (CONT'D)  
And I asked the merchant if she had  
an old a tape we used to listen  
to..

KIVA  
You can't be serious!

MARN  
Uh huh.

KIVA  
Can we even play this?

MARN  
Of course we can! I still have an  
old player in the closet somewhere.

KIVA and MARN walk towards the empty back room. MARN shuffles  
through the closet to find a small cubical CD player, and  
places the small CD into a player.

KIVA  
Do you remember we used to dance to  
this at the town festivals?

MARN  
(taking his shirt off)  
I sure do.

MARN approaches KIVA close, places his arm behind her back.

KIVA  
Oh god, what are you doing?

KIVA laughs, and her and make a long, deep kiss. They begin  
to slow dance to the track, under no light but the sunset  
rays piercing through the cloth curtains of the single window  
in the empty room.

 

INT. KIVA FAMILY HOME - MORNING

Inside the back room, KIVA sits behind a tiny table in front  
of PILOT, uncomfortably close. MARN cooks food in the kitchen  
while caring for his child.  
The PILOT appears lost and unfocused, exhausted and  
inattentive. KIVA brings out and shuffles a small stack of  
papers.

KIVA  
Did you rest okay? Have your wounds  
healed?

PILOT  
I rested fine.

KIVA  
Right. Well, that's good.

KIVA grabs her papers.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
So this report I was able to  
acquire from my colleagues in the  
court, has some information on the,  
um, machine you were using to try  
to wipe out our patrol-people,  
after a search through of its  
parts. Here are some of the things  
we found in it:  
\- Two A tier gauge thrusters  
\- Four B-360 back thrusters  
\- Three 800 foot range scanners  
with LCD Visors  
\- One 2GWatt Ring Canon  
\- And an F-8 Class Ring-Powered  
Engine  
Now, it doesn't take a scientist to  
figure out that it must take a lot  
of energy, to power all of these  
things, right? Energy that people  
here haven't seen for a very, very  
long time. And they know that. And  
it affects how they see you, and  
how the court sees you. That's a  
problem, alright? That's something  
we have to push against.

The PILOT is distant and expressionless. KIVA grabs a  
notepad.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
So, the first thing you need to do,  
is you need to tell me where you  
got this thing.

The PILOT's attention is sparked.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
Is it yours? Do you own it?

PILOT  
No.

KIVA  
Then who does?

PILOT  
I can't say that.

KIVA  
Why not?

The PILOT's face presses.

PILOT  
I just... it's just not something I  
should do.

KIVA  
Well that's not a good excuse how  
do you expect to defend yourself if  
you won't tell me what I need to  
know?

PILOT  
Look I'm not doing it! So you can  
ask all you want but you might as  
well just leave it.

KIVA stands up, and presses her arm onto the table, looking  
down at him.

KIVA  
Now you listen to me, ok? Look at  
me!

The PILOT glances up to her.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
Do you know what they're going to  
do to you, if they find you guilty  
of spying in the court tomorrow?  
They're not going to throw you in  
jail again, ok? They're going to  
take you out to the forest, they're  
going shoot you dead, and then  
they're going to throw your body  
into the river, ok? They're going  
to kill you, PILOT. They're not  
going to let you leave here,  
they're going to kill you. Ok?  
I'm the only person who can stop  
that from happening do you  
understand that? I'm the only one  
here!

KIVA sits down.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
I am the only one who can help you  
right now. But you need to help me.  
And you need to answer my  
questions.

The PILOT is silent, sweating, and shaking. The steam cooker  
in the kitchen is heating up.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
So, I'm going ask again. Where did  
you get this machine?

PILOT  
It was given to me.

KIVA  
By who?

PILOT  
The people who I work for.

KIVA  
(abrasively)  
And who is that?

PILOT  
It's a.. I don't know totally what  
they are. They go by G.U.N..

KIVA  
Gun.

PILOT  
Yeah.

KIVA  
From the metal plating.

PILOT  
They're a big organization. They're  
part of a government of some  
country in the central ocean. They  
do military things.

KIVA  
Military things... Like what? What  
was your job there? What do you do?

PILOT  
My job was patrolling areas fit for  
resource collection. The collection  
of natural resources, from the  
ground. I patrol the east line  
between Furville and the Baronies,  
and Furville and some of the  
central north towns, west of  
Mobotropolis. I look for perimeters  
to set up extraction initiatives.

KIVA thinks, and leans back in her seat, and stares into the  
PILOT.

PILOT (CONT'D)  
I only attacked those people  
because I knew they were planning  
to ambush me, there was nothing I  
could have done! All I was going to  
do was pass the line again but they  
already saw me as a target.

KIVA  
You extract energy.

The PILOT stops and takes a pause. He look down and nods,  
weakly.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
You extract ring energy.

The PILOT makes a stronger, shameful nod. The steam cooker  
lets off a high-pitch whistle. KIVA looks through the crack  
of the door behind her, to her husband MARN who bounces her  
CHILD on his lap. She gets up, and slowly closes the door.  
She creeps towards the window, looks out both ways, and  
quickly shuts its linen curtains.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
(hastily)  
You're going to have to tell me  
everything you know. Everything  
you've been told by them you need  
to tell me.

PILOT  
I don't know that much! I don't  
know anything!!

KIVA  
Then start with what you know!  
Start now.

The PILOT puts his hands to his temples. He turns to her and  
looks expectantly into her eyes.

PILOT  
Will I be okay?

She yields, but looks back to him.

KIVA  
Yes. Yes you will.

 

INT. FURVILLE COURTROOM - THE NEXT DAY

JUDGE  
The court will now hear Lt. Van  
HAWK representing the district of  
Furville of the Acorn regional  
jurisdiction vs. the defender KIVA  
Coyote representing the accused  
PILOT, under assignment of defence  
from the Furville district. All  
procedures in this court are in  
accordance with higher Acorn law  
and tradition, and stray from such  
procedures are against the laws of  
this court, and will be  
disciplined.

KIVA stares forward at the ground, unenthused.

JUDGE (CONT'D)  
So, how about we get started with  
the arguments already, hmm? Ms.  
Coyote.

KIVA shuffles her papers, stands up from the desk and walks  
towards the middle of the courtroom, facing the audience.

KIVA  
Your honour. People of the court.  
Today I'm here to represent the  
pilot of an F-Class transport  
vehicle who was captured by our  
patrolmen and women, and accused of  
spying on the Furville state in  
service a foreign government.  
Now it's never explained in the  
reports that I have, of who or what  
exactly he was assumed to be spying  
on, of what information he was  
apparently tasked to gather for a  
mysterious government that his  
accusers have still not managed to  
give a name to.  
He was never reported being seen or  
heard anywhere in the greater  
Furville region, in the woodlands  
or in the city, in fact he was  
discovered travelling  
Northeastward! Away from Furville,  
and every Acorn city in the  
Southwest, towards the Feral Forest  
and the Central Gap. As far as I  
know he was never even formally  
charged of a crime. He was brought  
in a couple cycles ago, bloody and  
beaten, passed through with some  
vague trespasser narrative and then  
he was taken to the local jail's  
basement, where he was tortured  
into the midday.

The JUDGE gives a glance to HAWK, who doesn't budge from the  
comment, and continues to stare intently into KIVA. MARN,  
sitting in the back row with their child, glances to KIVA,  
then to the PILOT, who is seated in the Accuser's Box, silent  
and spacing out to the floor.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
So I'm coming into this courtroom  
very confused. And I have a lot of  
questions to ask, lots of  
questions. But I'm only going to  
leave one for this opening  
argument: In these uncertain and  
precarious times that Furville has  
been brought into, what kind of  
protection do we really want? For  
our towns and our markets? For our  
families, and our children? Do we  
want the kind of protection that  
preserves the integrity of our good  
society? That preserves to the  
values of Acorn?

AUDIENCE MAN 3  
(interrupting)  
The Acorns can go to hell!

Loud ruckus takes over the courtroom. The JUDGE bangs his  
cylinder.

JUDGE  
I will have order!

HAWK  
Objection! Your honour this is a  
play speech and not related to the  
PILOT'S case.

JUDGE  
Overruled HAWK, this is debate, and  
you know as well as anyone what  
speech is fair game in this room.  
Go on.

KIVA stiffens, and continues.

KIVA  
Or do we want protection that  
exports reckless violence and  
torture? That undermines our  
institutions, and feeds into panic  
and paranoia? Because we have a  
choice, right now, in the trials of  
innocent men whom we snatch out the  
forest, of what kind of society we  
truly want to be. And we have a  
choice, right now, of which is more  
important in securing the future of  
this town: reckless, reactionary  
violence. Or the preservation and  
protection of our civil society.

There is loud murmur. KIVA takes a seat and digs into her  
papers.

JUDGE  
Thank you, Ms. Coyote. And what is  
your recommendation for punishment?

KIVA  
Seizure of vehicle and weaponry,  
and exile from Furville and  
surrounding Furville-designated  
regions, under the limited exile  
act 56.

JUDGE  
Good. Your recommendation is noted.  
Lt. Hawk.

HAWK darts upward, with solider-like heft.

HAWK  
Thank you, your Honour. My opponent  
here seems to conveniently omit  
some important facts about this  
'transport vehicle' one of which  
was the contents of the machine  
that we salvaged after the pilot  
tried to vaporize our men.  
You'd be very surprised by the  
advanced technology that we managed  
to find in this 'transport  
vehicle.' Two A tier gauge  
thrusters, four B-360 back  
thrusters, three 800 foot range  
scanners with LCD Visors. A 2gwatt  
Ring Canon, for the works!  
Now what kind of transport vehicle  
has a Gwatt Ring Canon on its top  
shoulder brace, ready to deploy at  
the touch of a button, blast the  
roots out of trees and send them  
flying, and vaporize anything that  
comes within 50 steps of the blast.  
Go see it for yourself! The giant  
50 feet wide crater it stamped in  
the middle of the swamps. Ask the  
residents who live there, the  
Wolves, the Gators, the Egrets, of  
what they heard and saw that day,  
the sounds of a machine with  
weapons they've never conceived of,  
blasting through their homes.  
Transport Vehicle.

HAWK makes quick glance into KIVA's direction.

HAWK (CONT'D)  
As far as I'm involved, I'd say  
this is quite a cause for concern.  
But according to KIVA, we're all  
just wasting our time, soiling our  
good society by expressing our  
fears and defending our towns from  
invaders. KIVA asks the court why  
we don't have a name to the  
government this PILOT presumably  
works for. Well the answer is  
because he didn't tell us. He  
didn't tell me anything, when I  
asked him. Which is very strange,  
isn't it? What would a simple  
pilot, who is simply travelling  
Northeast to the Center Gap, have  
to hide from us? From you? Well  
quite a lot, it would seem to me.  
Given the machine he used takes as  
much energy to power as it does six  
homes down the pathway for a couple  
of cycles.

KIVA  
Objection, your honour, that is  
false.

HAWK  
It is a relevant comparison and you  
know it.

KIVA  
It is sensational fear mongering of  
the worst kind!

The JUDGE bangs his gavel and interjects.

JUDGE  
Ms. Coyote.

KIVA simmers down, upset.

HAWK  
If you're not convinced that  
something is amiss, then why listen  
to me? Let's just ask him  
ourselves, hmm?

HAWK turns to the terrified pilot, who sits in the defendant  
box.

HAWK (CONT'D)  
Where are you from, PILOT?

There is a long pause.

JUDGE  
(to PILOT)  
You are obligated to answer the  
court.

PILOT  
I'm from Northhamer. New  
Mobotropolis.

HAWK  
You live there now?

The PILOT nods.

HAWK (CONT'D)  
Who do you work for?

PILOT  
I work for the government.

HAWK  
(sarcastic)  
The Acorn Government?!

PILOT  
No.

HAWK  
Then which government.

PILOT  
The U.F.

HAWK  
The United Federation. And who is  
this United Federation? Where are  
they situated?

PILOT  
They're a country, West of Eurish,  
in the Central Ocean.

HAWK  
They aren't a mobian country.

PILOT  
No.

HAWK  
(quietly)  
No, of course not. So why would a  
non-mobian government in the  
Central Ocean, send a mech pilot  
with military grade weaponry over  
to the South of Northhammer,  
patrolling between every major  
Acorn city? Why would they do it?  
Can you answer that?

The PILOT is silent. HAWK is quieter now.

HAWK (CONT'D)  
Never seen in the cities. Barely  
noticed in the rural lands. Just  
right in the middle of empty,  
unsettled Acorn territory.  
What do you do, PILOT? What is your  
job?

There is a long pause. KIVA stares at the PILOT, her hands  
cover her mouth. MARN glances to KIVA, who doesn't look back.  
The PILOT, takes a quick glance to KIVA.

HAWK (CONT'D)  
(coming closer)  
Don't look at her, look at me!  
Answer the question!  
There's nothing you can do to sway  
from the truth.

PILOT  
I extract ring energy.

The crowd makes a low, dreadful rumble. KIVA's eyes are  
closed, she's retaining her composure. HAWK smiles, and  
starts to laugh. He turns to the crowd, then back to the  
JUDGE.

HAWK  
I have nothing more to say, your  
honor.

JUDGE  
And what is your recommendation for  
punishment, Lt.?

HAWK  
Execution, your honor.

JUDGE  
Alright then. We're already running  
late so let's move this forward.  
The verdict on this PILOT, who is,  
I will restate is being charged for  
spying for a foreign government,  
trespassing for anti-civil  
intentions, and assault onto  
military personnel. The first two  
counts will be voted on by the  
counsel jury, who sit in the first  
three rows in the front, you've all  
seen them before. The last count,  
has been shown to be self-evident  
so I will place my verdict on this  
now, as Guilty.

The JUDGE bangs his gavel.

JUDGE (CONT'D)  
I should remind the counsel jury  
that the two punishments  
recommended by each representor are  
as follows: Seizure of vehicle and  
weaponry, followed by Exile from  
Furville and surrounding Furville  
designated regions. This is  
recommended by Ms. Kiva Coyote.  
Any intention to pursue full exile  
from all Acorn regions in  
Northhamer and beyond would require  
a ruling by the Mobotropolis court,  
and therefore would mean his  
extradition to Mobotropolis. So you  
must note this explicitly. And the  
second is Execution, which is  
recommended by Lt. Van HAWK. You  
have 10 minutes to vote on your  
ruling. The assistant will come and  
collect your votes in a moment. You  
can all talk amongst yourselves now  
and are free to leave.

The crowd talks amongst themselves. Some get up to leave but  
most stay. Members of the counsel jury write their vote on a  
pad paper, rip it and give it to the assistant who collects  
them.

MARN  
(to child)  
Come, we're going.

CHILD  
But Mom!

MARN  
You'll see her after! Come on.

MARN very swiftly takes his CHILD out of the courtroom. The  
assistant eventually tallies the vote and writes them on his  
own paper. He then gives it to the Judge, who stares into it.  
His face sours, and the courtroom falls silent again. A  
moment and the PILOT begins to understand what is happening.  
The JUDGE looks to HAWK, who receives his glare, and calmly  
walks out of the courtroom. The PILOT looks about, and  
gestures out of his chair, before two guards approach him and  
grab him by his arms.

The court becomes louder again and the people get out of  
their seat. The PILOT begins yelling obscurities as he  
struggles in the grasp of a group of guards, and is dragged  
to the end of the hall. As he is dragged out of the court,  
yelling and swearing, and the hoards of people follow behind  
him, KIVA remains in her seat, her palm on her temple, and  
begins crying into her desk.

 

INT. KIVA FAMILY HOME - NIGHT

The steam cooker in the kitchen is making its high-pitch  
whistle. The CHILD is on the couch. MARN is looking out his  
window, but doesn't see what he is looking for. But he  
suddenly hears keys go into his door, and rushes to it.

KIVA bursts into the room and marches past him.

MARN  
KIVA. Hey!

KIVA stops and turns.

MARN (CONT'D)  
Come here!

KIVA comes to him, he embraces her and she cries into his  
chest. He lets go of her, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

MARN (CONT'D)  
KIVA you did everything you could.

KIVA slaps his arms from her shoulders, and pushes him.

KIVA  
No! Don't you lie to me!

Suddenly there is a loud knock on the door that startles  
KIVA. They both go to look out the window, and through the  
night fog see a group of mobians with fire torches, maybe 10  
or 15, silently waiting at their front steps.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
(hands to her mouth)  
Oh God.

They both back up.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
Oh God!

MARN  
Go grab him!

MARN shuffles KIVA away from the window. She goes to grab  
their CHILD, and rushes with MARN to the back room.

CHILD  
Mom what's going on?

KIVA  
(to MARN)  
There's a back door through the  
window we can go through the  
window.

MARN  
Uh-huh.

They reach the back room door, but MARN doesn't go through.  
He waits until KIVA is through and then shuts the door.  
He then takes a crowbar, and sticks it between the handles so  
it doesn't move. KIVA notices and begins hitting the door.

KIVA  
MARN what are you doing! MARN!

MARN marches to another room, opens a cabinet, and takes out  
a side-by-side double barrel shotgun. He opens a drawer and  
grabs a handful of shells, and loads two into its barrels.

Ignoring KIVA's yelling, he leaves the room and moves to the  
door. He opens it, and aims it at Lt. Van HAWK, who stands in  
the front of the crowd, in his blue military jacket. There is  
a long silence.

HAWK  
May I come in?

MARN slowly backs into the home. HAWK walks calmly up the  
steps and through the door, with MARN's barrel focused onto  
his face. HAWK closes the door. He glances behind MARN and  
sees the crowbar locking in the back room in the distance.

HAWK (CONT'D)  
(quietly)  
It seems that I spooked you both  
quite harshly. If so, that wasn't  
my intention, and I'm very very  
sorry.

MARN's eyes are locked onto HAWK, his barrel is frozen in  
place.

HAWK (CONT'D)  
(slowly)  
I just wanted to come and express  
to you all, my hopes that it's  
clear now, how things work here.

KIVA eventually stops yelling. HAWK slowly takes out his  
pistol, and slowly places onto the table next to them. Then,  
he very very slowly backs away, while MARN's barrel is still  
aimed to his head. He carefully turns around, and in the  
exact moment he begins to move to the door, he is shot in his  
upper back, splitting his right shoulder.

KIVA screams, and HAWK manages to quickly turn his back and  
reach for his second pistol, but MARN has already grabbed the  
pistol on the table, and shoots him twice in the chest, and  
once in the lower neck, killing him instantly. The mob  
outside, hearing the shots, scatter into the forest. For a  
moment, MARN is still and stares at the body, spaced out, his  
eyes wide and unfocused. KIVA is crying in the room. MARN  
marches to the door, and wrestles out the crowbar.  
KIVA hears the door rumble and rushes to grab their child,  
holds him tight while staring at the door. MARN opens the  
door, and KIVA runs to go hold him, when she realizes she can  
feel HAWK's blood touching her fur. She slowly backs away  
from him. She carefully pushes MARN away from the door, while  
walking out of the room.

KIVA  
(to child)  
Stay there.

KIVA closes the door. She takes MARN by the shoulders,  
staring into his eyes, and guides him to the bathroom. She  
turns on the shower head, sits him down, and directs the  
water on both their faces. They stare into each other, as she  
runs her hands into his deep fur. She gets up, and walks to  
the kitchen, and takes out a pair of gloves. She finds HAWK's  
corpse, and sees the three bullets lodged in his upper body.  
She turns the body around, and sees the split shoulder, a  
bloody gush that soaks her right glove in blood. She sits and  
calculates; something isn't right. There is blood seeping  
into the wooden floor, into the soil. She turns around, and  
moves back into the kitchen, into the closet, where she grabs  
a cast net, goes back into the main room, and pushes HAWK's  
body into the cast net. She picks up the body, and goes  
outside from the front door.

 

EXT. THE GREAT FOREST - CONTINUOUS

KIVA drags HAWK's body into the forest, away from the trail  
into town. She takes it along their normal fishing route, her  
child's normal fishing route. She gets past the wall of trees  
and looks to the left end of the river, down its waterfall,  
and sees a blurry object, lying at the river bed, too thick  
and shaped to be a log or trunk and too long to be a small  
primitive animal, or a rock. She stares at it for a long  
time. Then, she takes his body and drops it into the river.

 

INT. KIVA FAMILY HOME - CONTINUOUS

KIVA arrives back into the home and finds MARN comforting  
their CHILD.

MARN  
KIVA there you are!

KIVA  
Did you shoot him, MARN?

MARN looks shocked. He puts down their CHILD.

KIVA (CONT'D)  
He was backing away to leave and  
you shot him.

MARN  
Now? Now?!

CHILD  
(sad and upset)  
Mom?

KIVA is upset and emotional. She looks at her child. And  
comes to grab him.

KIVA  
Yes baby?

CHILD  
Was he trying to hurt us?

KIVA  
Yes sweetie he was trying to hurt  
us. But he's gone now, ok? We're  
safe now and you don't have to  
worry, ok? Ok?

CHILD  
Yeah ok.

KIVA  
Now listen to me. You have to get  
your things, your shoes and your  
clothes, put them in your backpack,  
ok? Because have to leave here now.

CHILD  
Why?

KIVA  
Because we're in trouble and we  
need to make sure you're safe. Go  
do it now. Very quickly.

She lets her CHILD down and he runs to his room. KIVA gets up  
from the couch.

MARN  
I can, maybe c-

KIVA  
No, don't. It's.. ok. I'm going to  
call my sister. Just..

MARN  
I'll go get our things.

KIVA  
Ok.

MARN leaves to another room, and is heard moving furniture  
and shuffling through items. KIVA sits on the couch's top  
rail, with her feet on the cushions. She sits with her fist  
to her mouth, lost in deep thought, rocking herself up and  
down.

FADE OUT.  
THE END

Script created with Final Draft by Final Draft, Inc.


End file.
